THE INCOMPLETE GEORGE
by minerva 07
Summary: George is trying to get over Fred's death. His reflections on that topic. Please R&R..


**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic…. Please leave your comments... I'll be happy improve my work... –Minerva 07 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... It belongs to JKR... **

**THE INCOMPLETE GEORGE **

Here I was again, as usual, sitting by myself, thinking. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't stop them. The nightmare of his last smile never left me. How could he die? I mean Percy, Ron, Harry, Hermione escaped. Why didn't Fred do so too? Tears continued to flow. There was no stopping to that. I wondered where all those tears for the past twenty years. Maybe it is because I had never truly lost anyone in my life. This reminded of mum and Harry. I still vaguely remembered how much mum had cried since the death of Uncles Fabian and Gideon. And Harry, the number of people he has lost in the past seventeen years. But still none of them seem to understand what I'm going through. There should be more to this, I thought, when I heard a knock at the door.

God! Can't these people leave me alone for a while? In walked my sister, Ginny, then Ron and Harry. Ginny gave me a hug and sat by my side while the other two gave me a few sad smiles. "George, please come back home" Ginny started pleading as usual. I told her I can't with utmost regret. My family was trying to get over Fred's death. I just couldn't go back and ruin everything. Upon that the Burrow had too many memories of Fred and me. I just couldn't live with them any more.

"Were you crying?" Ron demanded. Christ! Could this guy get any blunter than this? "Leave me alone. I'm not getting back home."I retorted at them. Harry nodded as though he knew what was happening. He dragged Ginny out and tried to do the same with Ron. But, as usual, Ron wouldn't budge.

Harry at last gave up. He left the room leaving Ron and me alone. "Give me the keys to your shop" he demanded yet again. "You've charmed it against all the ways I could think of opening it". "Yea, intruders" I mumbled at him. "Well why you are back from Australia so soon? Found Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" I tried to change the topic. "Well, Hermione seemed to think that Harry and I were more of hindrance than help. So chucked us out of the search party" answered Ron. He had no idea how much I agreed with Hermione on this occasion. "So are you giving me the keys or not?" We were back to square one. "Ron, why are you doing this to me?" I yelled at him. "I asked you to Leave Me Alone." "You wanna know why? It's because I don't want my brothers' hard work to go down the drain." he retorted. The next thing I knew was that he had summoned the keys and walked out.

There was too much truth in Ron's statement to ignore. Yes, I had neglected business after Fred's death. Everything just pointed to Fred's death over and over again. Harry who had walked in listening to our fight looked at me and said "It doesn't seem fair, does it?" "I do understand what you're going through George, I really do" he told me as earnestly as possible. "But I got to agree with Ron on this count. He is right. I just wanna tell you this life doesn't halt for any thing. You've got to embrace the fact and move on. Fred wouldn't want this from you." I didn't answer. Tears just continued flow. Harry left without bothering me much further.

Yes, I know that all are correct. But I didn't know how to react to this. Many wouldn't have observed but Fred was the stronger one and the reckless one too. I was the one who used give a second thought to his ideas. He didn't mind gambling, or blackmailing for that matter. The ageing potion! I was smiling at the memory of his beard. The joke shop, the pranks too. He couldn't get enough of them. I remembered the undying passion in his eyes. But our venture was so incomplete without him. It's not like I had any other go. Ron was right. I gotta move on.

So I made up my mind with immense difficulty and went downstairs to my shop on Diagon Alley. I realized that Ron had some how gotten hold of Verity. They had cleaned over a quarter of the shop. "Welcome back" Ron grinned at me.

Dawn broke and I woke up. I knew it second of May. It had been a year since the death of Fred. Things had been different but my family, well mostly Ron, stuck with me through those times. Business was better than ever. He truly had helped me survive. Ron had helped me design many new novelties. I couldn't thank him enough for all that help.

It was time to visit Fred, which I had denied to do for the past whole year. I walked into the graveyard and saw that my entire family there, waiting for my arrival. Mum was weeping, as usual. Everyone paid their homage. And at last it was my turn. Everyone watched me closely. I walked up to the grave and said "In the memory of Fred Weasley." There was loud burst of Weasleys' Whiz Bangs in the sky. Everyone's face lit with a smile. I turned towards him. I knew he was smiling from his grave. Because I knew that day that a part of me had died and a part Fred was living in me as he always has and as he always will.


End file.
